Preparatoria Takahashi ¡Es San Valentín!
by R-U-M-I-K
Summary: Llega el 14 de Febrero a la Preparatoria Takahashi y Yuta, Ranma, Inuyasha y Rinne no saben si recibirán chocolates de las chicas que esperan. ¿Será que por fin todo saldrá bien? o ¿tendrán problemas como siempre?. One-shot crossover de las series de Rumiko Takahashi


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, son todos de la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi (sólo la historia es nuestra).**

**San Valentín**

Era un día tranquilo y soleado, jueves 13 de Febrero para ser exactos, cuatro alumnos caminaban decididamente hacia la entrada de la Preparatoria Takahashi, se habían ausentado un mes de la escuela y era hora de regresar.

Para dar la bienvenida a estos alumnos los prefectos de la escuela habían decidido reunir a todos los estudiantes en el patio.

-Buenos días alumnos-comenzó el prefecto Tomobiki-esta pequeña ceremonia es para felicitar a sus compañeros, que como todos saben nos representaron en el concurso interpreparatorias.

-Por favor pasen a recibir su reconocimiento cuando los nombre-continuó el prefecto Kuno-Rei, Kodachi Kuno, Ukyo Kuonji y Akari Unryu.

-¡Felicidades muchachos!-dijeron ambos prefectos al mismo tiempo-.

El resto de sus compañeros aplaudieron ante la mención de cada uno de ellos y una vez terminada la ceremonia regresaron a sus clases.

_*Salón 2° F_

Estaban por empezar la clase de Geografía, los alumnos iban entrando al salón platicando y riendo entre ellos.

-Buenos días-saludó Godai-antes de empezar la clase me gustaría darles la bienvenida a sus compañeras y que nos platicaran cómo estuvo el concurso en el que participaron.

-¡Por supuesto que gané! Y mi triunfo te lo dediqué a ti, Ranma mi amor-comentó orgullosa Kodachi-.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! La única que le puede dedicar sus triunfos a Ranma soy yo-la contradijo Ukyo en el acto-.

-¡Ranma es mi prometido!-les dijo Shampoo poniéndose de pie-.

-¡Ay ya las extrañaba! ¿Tú no?-le dijo Inuyasha a Ranma burlonamente-.

-¡Aay no, otra vez!-se quejaba Rinne desde su lugar-.

-¿Qué no tu prometida era Akane?-preguntó Yuta inocentemente, pero guardó silencio en cuanto la aludida le lanzó una mirada asesina-.

El pleito estaba saliéndose de control así que Godai tuvo que intervenir.

-Señoritas, contrólense por favor-dijo bastante preocupado-.

-¡Jajaja! No hay punto de comparación-terminó Kodachi-¡Mañana conquistaré definitivamente a Ranma!

-¿Eso es un reto?-le contestaron Shampoo y Ukyo mientras las tres se dirigían miradas asesinas-.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-gritó Godai golpeando el escritorio-¡Vuelvan a sus asientos! Vamos a comenzar la clase y no quiero oír ni una palabra má…

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de la hora y todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

-¡Aaay!-suspiró Godai-No me pagan lo suficiente…

_*Salón 1° C_

Estaba por comenzar la temida clase de Álgebra cuando Kagome y Mana se dieron cuenta de que una extraña chica pelirroja entraba en su salón.

-Buenos días alumnos-comenzó el profesor-Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que no había podido incorporarse a la clase por motivos de salud.

-Me llamo Ayame-dijo saludándolos a todos-.

-Tome asiento, su lugar es ese-le indicó el profesor señalando el asiento vacío-Bueno, abran sus libros en la página…

_*En la cafetería_

-Bueno, y ésta es la cafetería-dijo Kagome entrando-.

-¡Muchas gracias por mostrarme la escuela!-le respondió Ayame con una sonrisa-.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros-la invitó Mana-Nuestros amigos son… amm ¿normales?

-Pues… está bie… ¡KOGA!-gritó Ayame de repente al momento en que salía corriendo a toda velocidad-.

Unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí Inuyasha y Koga se encontraban discutiendo como de costumbre cuando el grito de Ayame los interrumpió provocando que a Koga se le erizara el pelo.

-¡Koga! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!-dijo Ayame abrazándolo-.

-¿A-Ayame?-se preguntó Koga atónito-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

-Estudio aquí-le dijo alegremente mientras aún lo abrazaba-.

-¿Ella es tu novia, Sarnoso?-le preguntó Inuyasha al ver la escena con su típico tono burlón-.

En ese momento Kagome y Mana alcanzaron a Ayame y su grupo de amigos.

-¡Claro que NO!-dijo Koga separándose bruscamente de Ayame justo cuando vio a Kagome-¡Ella es mi novia!-dijo mientras abrazaba a Kagome-.

-¡¿Cómo que tu novia?!-dijeron al unísono Inuyasha y Ayame-.

-¡Te odio Ka-go-me!-gritó Ayame señalándola acusadoramente-.

-Pero yo no…-intentó explicarse Kagome-.

-¡Y tú Koga!-Ayame ignoró por completo a Kagome-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡Es humana!

-¡No me importa! Ella es…-Koga fue interrumpido por Inuyasha, quién se puso en medio de él y Kagome-.

-¡Ya suéltala, Pulgoso!

-¡Sí! ¡Suéltala y vámonos!-finalizó Ayame mientras se llevaba a Koga de la oreja-.

-¡Esa chica está loca!-comentó Yuta a sus compañeros-.

-Sí…-estuvieron de acuerdo-.

_*A la salida_

Después de un largo día en la escuela los alumnos se dirigieron a sus lockers para recoger sus cosas.

-¡Agh! Odio la última clase, es taaaan aburrida-exclamó Inuyasha fastidiado-.

-¿De qué se trató?-le preguntó Ranma-.

-Ni idea-le contestó Rinne-.

En ese momento Yuta abría su locker y sus amigos notaron cómo un sobre caía a sus pies.

-¿Otra carta?-preguntó Rinne-.

-Pfff-suspiró Yuta mientras la levantaba-.

-¿Carta de quién?-preguntaron las chicas-.

-De la novia de Yuta-contestó Ranma sonriente-.

-¿Novia?-preguntó Sakura-.

-No es mi novia, ni siquiera sé quién es-se defendió Yuta un poco nervioso-.

-¡Uuuuuyy! Admiradora secreta-dijo Kagome mientras le arrebataba la carta a Yuta y se ponía a leerla en voz alta-"Querido Yuta, eres alguien increíble, me gusta todo de ti…"

-¡Aaaawwww! ¡Qué linda!-exclamaron Inuyasha, Ranma y Rinne burlonamente-.

-¡Ya dénmela!-dijo Yuta quitándole la carta a Kagome-.

-¿Entonces no conoces a N.K.?

-¡No!

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos Yuta?-dijo Mana de manera cortante-.

Todos se quedaron un momento callados al ver la expresión de enojo que tenía Mana en el rostro.

-Aaamm…si quieres…-le dijo Yuta nervioso-.

-¡No! Las invito a mi casa chicas-intervino Kagome-.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Akane aceptando rápidamente la invitación-.

-Bueno, yo también voy-contestó Mana desviando la mirada de Yuta-.

-¡Yo igual!-finalizó Sakura-.

-Bueno…entonces ya…-empezó a decir Kagome cuando…-.

-Inuyasha…-se oyó una voz femenina-.

Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

-¿Ki-Kikyo?-preguntó Inuyasha al verla-.

-Hola-le dijo con una sonrisa-Eeemm…Me gustaría poder verte mañana.

-Ahh… Claro…-dijo Inuyasha un poco confundido-.

Kikyo volvió a sonreir alejándose del grupo.

-¡VÁMONOS!-gritó Kagome completamente furiosa sin voltear a ver a Inuyasha y sin despedirse de nadie, seguida obviamente de Akane y Mana-.

-Eemm… nos vemos mañana chicos-les dijo Sakura mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigas-.

_*Casa Taisho_

-¡Ya llegué!-gritó Inuyasha en la puerta-.

-¡Yo también!-le contestó alguien desde la cocina-.

Sus amigos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha con cara de "¡qué tontería!", pero igual entraron. Inuyasha aventó sus cosas al piso en una esquina de la sala y ellos lo imitaron, cuando de pronto salió de la cocina un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y largo, sujeto en una cola de caballo, usando una estola peluda y un delantal rosa.

-¡Hola muchachos!-saludó Inu-no-Taisho con un cucharón en la mano-.

-Hola señor-contestaron Ranma y Rinne-.

-¿Quién es el nuevo?-preguntó con curiosidad Inu-no-Taisho al notar la presencia de Yuta-.

-Él es Yuta-lo presentó Inuyasha-.

-¡Ah! Ya me habías dicho algo sobre él, es el inmortal, ¿no?

-Sí, mucho gusto-saludó Yuta-.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que hacer más comida-dijo Inu-no-Taisho mientras se iba-.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y compañía estaban jugando videojuegos, al principio los cuatro, pero como Yuta no era muy bueno, perdió rápidamente. Así que mientras terminaba la partida de sus amigos, se dedicó a observar lo que había en la casa, cuando un extraño objeto llamó su atención y se acercó a verlo.

Dicho objeto era una espada colgada en la pared, era larga y delgada, tenía un mango redondeado con una gema incrustada. En el marco que la sostenía estaba escrito el nombre "Souunga", Yuta la examinaba con atención pero no se atrevía a tocarla.

-¡Ah! Es una imitación de la legendaria espada Sounga-exclamó Yuta para nadie en específico-.

-No es una imitación-le corrigió Inuyasha sin apartar la vista del juego-Es la verdadera.

-¡Naaahh!-contestó Yuta incrédulo-para eso, tendrías que ser descendiente del Comandante Perro Inu-no-Taisho.

-Sí, es mi padre-dijo Inuyasha quitado de la pena-.

Yuta se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que el tipo del delantal fuera aquel demonio de leyenda; ahora que lo pensaba Inuyasha y Sesshomaru poseían las otras dos espadas míticas. Cuando Ranma, Inuyasha y Rinne se dieron cuenta de que Yuta se había quedado mudo decidieron pausar el juego para voltear a verlo.

-¿DE VERDAD ES ÉL?-preguntó Yuta por fin encontrando su voz-.

Ellos tres afirmaron lentamente con la cabeza, Yuta se alejó de la espada y se volvió a sentar en el piso junto a los demás, aún impresionado.

_*Templo Higurashi_

Kagome, Akane, Sakura y Mana habían llegado en la tarde y después de hacer su tarea, se habían pasado todo el tiempo platicando. Después de un rato viendo la tele y antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, Sakura tomó el control y apagó al televisión.

-Bien, ¡Vamos a hacer los chocolates!-dijo muy entusiasmada-.

-¡¿Cuáles chocolates?!-le gritaron Akane y Kagome-.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-dijo Mana alegremente-.

-¿Le quieres dar chocolates a Yuta?-preguntaron atónitas sus amigas-.

-No, son para mí, ¿por qué querría darle chocolates a él?-preguntó Mana sin entender nada-.

-Bueno, el 14 de Febrero es un día en el que la tradición es que las chicas regalen chocolate a los chicos que les…agradan-explicó Sakura-.

-Ahh, de todos modos no le quiero dar nada-dijo Mana cruzándose de brazos-.

-Bueno, entonces hagámoslos para nosotras-animó Sakura poniendo su plan en marcha-.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que sus amigas estaban muy molestas con ciertos chicos, pero también sabía que si no hacían chocolates se iban a arrepentir después, así que pensó en persuadirlas para hacerlos.

Decididas invaideron la cocina y aunque la mamá de Kagome ofreció su ayuda, ellas la rechazaron; después de varias horas y algunos chocolates echados a perder, cortesía de Akane, por fin terminaron, lo único que les faltaba era decorarlos.

_*Casa Taisho (otra vez)_

Era la hora de la cena y todos se encontraban comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta principal y Sesshomaru entró. Sin prestarles la más mínima antención subió las escaleras.

-Sesshomaru…-le habló su padre seriamente, haciendo que todos dejaran de comer-¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar?

Sesshomaru solo se detuvo un momento para después continuar sin decir nada. Cuando llegó a su habitación dejó sus cosas rápidamente y volvió a bajar. Fue al comedor y se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Estabas con Kagura?-preguntó Inu-no-Taisho como si preguntara la hora, Sesshomaru sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada-¿Qué? Jaken me dice cosas…-le sonrió de forma pícara-.

-Jajaja ¡Sesshomaru tiene novia!-lo molestó Inuyasha, mientras comía otro bocado-.

-Y a ti, ¿cómo te va con Kikyo?-le preguntó su papá, provocando no solo que Inuyasha se atragantara con la comida, sino que sus amigos también-.

-¡Aaaay Señor!-le dijo Ranma una vez que pudo volver a hablar-Está atrasado con las noticias, Inuyasha ya tiene otra novia.

-Y se llama Kagome-continuó Rinne-.

-¡Aah..! No me habías hablado de ella-dijo Inu-no-Taisho a su hijo-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es nadie-dijo Inuyasha un poco sonrojado intentando desviar el tema-Además, no es mi novia.

-¡Claro, claro!-dijo su padre pensando en cómo lo interrogaría después-Y Ranma, ¿para cuándo la boda con Akane? ¿O ya te decidiste por alguna de las otras?

Ranma escupió el agua y empezó a toser sin control, sonrojándose hasta adquirir el color de su camisa.

-Esteemm… ¿usted cómo sabe eso?-preguntó Ranma si entender cómo es que el padre de su amigo conocía tanto su vida personal-.

-Jaja ¿recuerdan el día que los castigaron por pelearse con Koga, Ryoga y Tsubasa?-dijo Inu-no-Taisho alegremente-Bueno, ese día me llamaron junto con sus padres y tuvimos mucho tiempo para platicar. Por cierto, ¿no estarás pensando en hacerte cargo de la compañía damashigami, verdad Rinne?

-Eehh… pues no.

-¡Genial! Porque para eso necesitas casarte con una damashigami y Sakura se sentiría muy decepcionada-agregó entusiasmado-.

Rinne logró disimular mejor su enrojecimiento mientras escuchaba al padre de Inuyasha partiéndose de risa.

La cena terminó de forma relativamente tranquila, mientras todos se preparaban para dormir, sabían que mañana sería un día difícil, pues ciertas chicas estaban enojadas.

_*Templo Higurashi (otra vez)_

Cada una de las chicas estaba muy concentrada en decorar su propia caja de chocolates, tal pareciera que se la iban a dar a alguien, aunque claro ellas seguían diciendo que no eran para nadie en especial.

_*14 de Febrero (San Valentín)_

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, todo parecía perfecto, sin embargo, cuatro chicos caminaban cautelosamente y tratando de que nadie los viera.

-Bien, parece que todo está tranquilo-dijo Rinne en voz baja-.

-Sí, demasiado…-le contestó Yuta-pero tal vez podamos llegar bien a la escuela.

Ellos siguieron caminando un poco más relajados durante unos minutos, cuando por fin divisaron la puerta de la preparatoria, parecía que iban a llegar sin problemas, sin embargo…

-¡Ranma!-se escuchó el grito de Ukyo a lo lejos-.

-¡Ranma mi amor!-le siguió el grito de Kodachi-.

-¡Ranma, espera!-finalizó Shampoo-.

Las tres chicas los alcanzaron cerrándoles el camino. Al verlas frente a ellos supieron que era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

-Muy bien… ¡CORRAN!-les indicó Inuyasha mientras él mismo salía como bala-.

Sus compañeros lo siguieron al instante y utilizando toda su velocidad lograron pasar a las chicas. Continuaron corriendo hacia las puertas de la escuela.

-¡Ranma desapareció!-gritó Yuta para avisar a sus compañeros dando media vuelta para ir a ayudarlo, cuando sintió dos fuertes manos que lo arrastraban de regreso-.

-Olvídate de él-le dijo Inuyasha mientras lo jalaba-.

-Es lo mismo cada año-continuó Rinne-estará bien.

Continuaron su carrera logrando entrar a la preparatoria, viendo su nuevo objetivo: los casilleros.

-¡Rinne!-se escuchó la melosa voz de Ageha, y antes de que Inuyasha y Yuta pudieran hacer algo, su amigo se encontraba tackleado en el piso con Ageha abrazándolo-.

-¡Perdimos a Rinne, sigue corriendo Yuta!

Los dos sobrevivientes lograron llegar a los casilleros a tomar un poco de aire.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a esas chicas?!-le preguntó Yuta a Inuyasha-.

-Pues… están locas.

Ambos comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas, pero cuando Yuta abrió su casillero una carta cayó a sus pies.

-¿Otra carta?-le preguntó Inuyasha con curiosidad-.

Yuta dudaba en levantarla cuando Ranma y Rinne finalmente pudieron llegar. Como era de esperarse Ranma traía un listón amarrado al cuello, espátulas enredadas en el cabello y marcas de la rueda de una bicicleta en la cara, además de tres cajas de chocolates, por otra parte, Rinne contaba con un moño en la cabeza y traía su propia caja de chocolates.

-¡Llegamos!-dijeron ambos mientras se arrastraban hacia sus casilleros-¿Eh? ¿Otra carta?

-Sí-dijo Yuta mientras la levantaba y comenzaba a abrirla-Querido Yuta: ¿Podemos vernos junto al invernadero a la hora del receso? N.K.

-Ooohh… ¿y vas a ir?-le preguntó Ranma-.

-Pues, supongo.

-Así que por fin conocerás a la misteriosa N.K. -le dijo Rinne de forma pícara-.

-Inuyasha-dijo Kikyo llamando su atención e interrumpiedo su conversación-.

-Eehh… hola-le contestó Inuyasha dándole la espalda a sus amigos-.

-Aahh… pues… yo-tartamudeó un poco Kikyo-te traje esto-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa una caja de chocolates.

Inuyasha la observó un instante algo confundido, intercambiando su mirada hacia la caja y luego hacia Kikyo quien empezaba a sonrojarse. Él jamás la había visto tan nerviosa.

-Ehh… gracias-le dijo aceptando el regalo-.

Una vez que la caja estuvo en manos de Inuyasha, Kikyo dio media vuelta para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Akane, Mana, Sakura y Kagome iban llegando a la escuela mucho más tranquilas que el día anterior. Se dirigían hacia los casilleros cuando vieron a dos chicas salir al patio.

-Aaaaww, ¿viste eso?-dijo una de ellas-.

-Sí, yo creo que van a volver-le contestó la otra-Inuyasha y Kikyo hacen muy bonita pareja.

Al oír eso, Kagome se detuvo en seco, le costaba creer lo que había escuchado, pero se recuperó y entró en el edicificio junto con sus amigas. Al momento en que pasaron las puertas vieron con alegría a los cuatro chicos que simpre les andaban sacando canas verdes, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraban Ranma y Rinne, la carta que Yuta aún tenía en la mano y las cajas de chocolate que habían recibido, toda la paz y tranquilidad que habían recuperado se evaporó.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivos casilleros rodeadas de un aura enfurecida e ignorando por completo a los chicos, una vez que se cambiaron los zapatos y recogieron sus cosas, cerraron de un portazo su casillero.

-Hola…-intentaron saludarlas Ranma, Inuyasha, Yuta y Rinne-.

-¡Hmph!-fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron, además de que ellas les enseñaran la lengua y se fueran-.

-¡Oh! ¡Pues entonces enójense!-les gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo-.

-¡ABAJO!-gritó Kagome a lo lejos mientras Inuyasha caía de cara al piso-.

Después de una mañana accidentada, se dirigieron a clases.

_*Salón 2° F_

Godai intentaba explicar a sus alumnos la diferencia entre las banderas Italiana y Mexicana, pero entre todo el alboroto causado por la fecha y que ya estaba cerca la hora del receso, decidió terminar la clase termprano.

-¿Y ya le dieron algo a usted profesor?-preguntó uno de los alumnos para matar el tiempo hasta el receso-.

-¡Sí, cuéntenos!-animaron otros alumnos-.

-Eeeh, pues…mi esposa y mi hija me dieron chocolates esta mañana-contestó Godai-.

-Aaww, qué lindo-dijeron varias alumnas-.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del receso y los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieron.

_*Receso_

Mana y Kagome iban saliendo de su salón a toda prisa, el día había estado insoportable para Kagome pues al parecer Inuyasha y Kikyo eran la novedad; se decían todo tipo de cosas y los rumores eran cada uno peor que el anterior.

Akane y Sakura se reunieron con ellas en el patio de la escuela y después de hablarlo detenidamente decidieron que no estarían enojadas con ellos todo el día y que les darían los chocolates que habían hecho el día anterior.

Mientras tanto todas las parejas habían empezado a reunirse en distintos lugares.

Koga se encontraba platicando con Ryoga, Mousse y Tsubasa cuando una chica peliroja se acercó a él tímidamente.

-¡Hola Koga!-saludó Ayame-.

-Hola-saludó Koga un poco desganado-.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?-le pidió Ayame mientras lo jalaba del brazo-.

Los dos caminaron por varios lugares hasta que Ayame decidió detenerse.

-Hice estos para ti-dijo Ayame mientras le mostraba una bolsa con varios chocolates en el interior-.

-Ah… gracias-le dijo Koga tomando la bolsa, se le quedó viendo un momento y cuando se dio cuenta Ayame ya se estaba alejando-Espera…-intentó detenerla-¿Por qué no… te quedas?

-¿Quieres que me quede? Siempre quieres que me vaya.

-Sí, ven, acompáñame-le dijo Koga con una sonrisa-.

Ayame no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y sin decir nada más corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, Koga correspondió a su abrazo y se fueron caminando juntos. 3

Mana estaba buscando a Yuta cuando por fin lo pudo divisar a lo lejos, parecía que se dirigía a algún lugar en especial; no le dio importancia y decidió alcanzarlo, le daría los chocolates para mostrarle que ya no estaba moelsta con él.

Yuta por otra parte se dirigía directo al invernadero de la escuela, estaba algo nervioso, por fin conocería a N.K. y aunque no quería rechazarla ni ser grosero con ella, él no estaba muy interesado; sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por saber quién era. Cuando por fin llegó vio a una chica de espaldas a él, no le pareció conocida en lo más mínimo.

-Hola-saludó Yuta asustándola-.

Cuando ésta volteó pudo notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-H-hola, Yuta-le dijo N.K. intentando sonreír-.

-Bueno, tú ya conoces mi nombre, pero a mí me gustaría conocer el tuyo.

-Eehh… me llamo Nae Kogure-le contestó tímidamente-Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, quería hablar contigo pero nunca supe como acercarme.

En esos momentos Mana se acercaba, no sabía por qué Yuta estaría en un lugar como aquél, pero cuando por fin lo vio no tuvo más opción que detenerse a ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Yuta se encontraba con otra chica, una chica que ella no conocía.

-Tengo algo para ti-la oyó decir mientras le mostraba a Yuta una pequeña caja de chocolates perfectamente decorada-.

Algo se estremeció dentro de Mana, no podía soportar ver aquella escena y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Yuta la rechazara, sin embargo él aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa.

-También quería decirte que… me gustas Yuta…-le dijo ella bajando la mirada-desde hace mucho…

¡Suficiente! Mana ya no podía seguir ahí, se sentía terrible, así que lo único que logró hacer fue darse media vuelta, quería estar sola.

Yuta sin embargo se había quedado sin habla, no se había preparado para contestar a una cosa así, y menos aún cuando vio a Mana alejándose de ahí a toda prisa, ¿cuánto había visto u oído?

-Aamm… lo siento, pero… tengo que irme-fue lo único que logró articular antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Mana-.

En otra parte de la escuela Kagura se la había pasado todo ese rato observando a Sesshomaru, estaba sólo como de costumbre y ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo acercarse, estaba nerviosa, había preparado chocolates para él, pero no sabía como dárselos, mucho menos sabía qué decirle.

-Vámos Kagura, sé valiente-se decía a sí misma-¿y que tal si no los quiere?

Mientras todos esos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, pensó que el receso no sería eterno y que ésta era su única oportunidad. Caminó directo hacia él con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

-Sesshomaru, ¡hola!-le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Él la vio detenidamente pero no contestó nada-Bueno, quería darte algo-le dijo mientras torpemente trataba de sacar la caja de chocolates de su bolsa, cuando por fin logró tenerlos en sus manos volvió su vista a la de Sesshomaru quien aún la miraba fijamente-Son para ti-le dijo ofreciéndole la caja mientras notaba como sus mejillas se encendían-.

Sesshomaru tardó un poco en tomar la caja, pero finalmente la aceptó.

-Gracias-le dijo seriamente-.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Kagura volvió a hablar.

-Estemm… me preguntaba si… tal vez… no sé…¿te gustaría salir mañana?-le dijo a Sesshomaru bajando la cara para ocultar su sonrojo-.

-Mmm… claro-dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Kagura-.

-¡¿De verdad?!-exclamó Kagura sin creerlo todavía-.

-Sí, ¿paso por ti a las 8:00?

-Aahh… claro, sí-le contestó Kagura con una sonrisa-.

Kagome había estado buscando a Inuyasha durante buena parte del receso, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. En su búsqueda escuchó cosas que la preocuparon:

-¡¿Ya supiste?!-dijo una chica que pasaba al lado de Kagome-Inuyasha volvió a pedirle a Kikyo que sea su novia.

-No sabía, pero ahora entiendo porque no se les ha visto en todo el día-comentó otra chica platicando con la primera-.

-¡Síí! Me contó una amiga que estuvo presente, que fue tan lindo y romántico, casi lloro cuando me lo contó.

-Aaawwww, siempre he dicho que hacen una bonita pareja.

Las dos chicas pasaron de largo a Kagome y siguieron platicando.

Al oír eso Kagome se deprimió, había guardado la esperanza de que lo que había estado escuchando durante todo el día no fueran más que chismes, pero las dos chicas terminaron por destruir esa frágil esperanza.

Por otra parte, Lum y Sango intentaban encontrar a sus novios, pero ellos estaban en el patio preguntándose por qué ninguna chica se acercaba a darles chocolates.

-No lo entinedo, somos tan apuestos-dijo Ataru-deberíamos tener a todas las chicas aquí, rogándonos que aceptáramos sus chocolates.

-Tal vez no lo hacen porque saben que tenemos novia-dijo Miroku-.

-Hablando de ellas, ¿dónde están?

En ese momento Sango y Lum aparecieron detrás de ellos, comprendiendo al instante lo que habían estado haciendo.

-¿Se puede saber qué están pensando?-dijo Sango con un tono amenazador-.

-Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos-continuó Lum en el mismo tono-.

-Las…¡estábamos esperando!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo un poco nerviosos-.

Ellas sabían perfectamente que les estaban mintiendo, pero como ya los conocían decidieron que no era necesario enojarse, por lo menos en ese día, y les entregaron los chocolates que habían hecho.

Akane buscaba a Ranma sin éxito, había estado enojada con él desde el día anterior pero finalmente decidió olvidarse de aquello y hacer las paces. Se había esmerado mucho en hacer los chocolates, al menos habían quedado comestibles, y ahora que quería dárselos no lo podía encontrar. Después de un rato por fin lo encontró en el patio.

-Ranma-lo llamó Akane cuando lo vio-.

-Hola-le respondió Ranma, pero al ver que Akane ocultaba algo, empezó a entrar en pánico-emm…si vienes a darme chocolates, espero que no estén hechos por ti-dijo Ranma sin medir sus palabras-.

-¡¿Y qué tiene si yo los hice?!

-¡Pues que me voy a morir!

-Pues ni eran para ti.

-¿Ah no?, ¿entonces para quién?-preguntó burlonamente Ranma-.

-Son para…amm…para Ryoga-le repondió ella-.

Al oír eso la sonrisa petulante de Ranma desapareció.

-¿Para Ryoga? ¡¿Y por qué le vas a dar chocolates a ese cerdo mañoso?!

-Él siempre es bueno conmigo y me trata bien.

-¡Pues entonces ve y dáselos!

-¡Ranma eres un idiota!-le gritó Akane mientras le soltaba una bofetada monumental-¡Te odio!-dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí-.

Ranma se quedó petrificado en su sitio, sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

En otra parte del patio, Ryoga deambulaba sin rumbo, como de costumbre; hacía mucho rato que no veía a Koga por ningún lado, era una suerte que no hubiera salido de la escuela a estas alturas. Tratando de decidir si ir a la derecha o seguir derecho en la dirección que creía estaba su salón, Ryoga estornudó de pronto.

-Alguién debe estar hablando de mí-dijo en voz alta para sí mismo-.

-¿Estás resfriado?-preguntó una chica detrás de él-.

-Akari-dijo cuando al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era ella-hola…jeje…no, no estoy resfriado-continuó algo nervioso-.

-Me alegro, pero debes cuidarte, no quiero que te enfermes-le dijo Akari-amm…Ryoga…¿aceptarías los chocolates que hice?

-¿Eh? ¡C-cla-claro!-tartamudeó Ryoga mientras aceptaba la bolsa decorada con corazones-.

-Los hice en forma de cerditos, pensé que te gustarían-le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Gr-gracias, están muy ricos-dijo Ryoga mientras se comía los chocolates-.

Pasaron el resto del receso juntos, y finalmente Akari acompañó a Ryoga hasta su salón para que no se perdiera.

Sakura estaba con Rinne platicando, y a pesar de sentirse molesta porque él había aceptado los chocolates que Ageha le dio en la mañana, no se sentía desanimada para entregarle los que ella había hecho.

-Rokudo…me gustaría darte algo-empezó Sakura con algo de timidez-.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Rinne esperanzado-.

-¡Rinne!-se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Ageha, mientras corría hacía él-.

-¡Noooo!-pensó Rinne con desesperación-¿por qué justo ahora?

-No sólo te hice chocolates, también te preparé el almuerzo, vamos a comerlo juntos-dijo mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Sakura y jalaba a Rinne del brazo-.

-¡Espera!-intentó resistirse Rinne-¿ibas a darme algo?-le preguntó a Sakura-.

-Ya no importa-fue la fría respuesta que recibió de Sakura mientras se alejaba por el pasillo-.

Rinne decepcionado y odiando su vida sólo se dejó arrastrar por Ageha.

Sonó el timbre de fin del receso y todos regresaron a sus respectivas clases.

_*Salón 2° F_

La maestra Hinako intentaba dar su clase pero se percató de que cinco de sus alumnos no le estaban prestando la más mínima atención.

-¡Ranma, Inuyasha, Rinne, Yuta y Sakura!-les llamó la maestra-¡de pie!-los cinco alumnos obedecieron-¡Traduzcan lo que está escrito en el pizarrón!

-Aamm…esteee…-contestaron los cinco-.

-¡Llevo media hora explicándoselos!-los regaño Hinako-¡Salgan del salón!

Los cinco estudiantes regañados salieron al pasillo y se quedaron allí de pie el resto de la clase.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Dónde está Akane?-preguntó Inuyasha para romper el silencio-.

-No lo sé, no la he visto desde el receso-respondió Sakura-.

-¡Qué raro! Ella nunca falta-comentó Rinne-.

-¿Qué le hiciste Ranma?-preguntaron todos acusadoramente-.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!-les contestó Ranma a la defensiva-.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y la maestra Hinako apareció para decirles que no podían hablar durante su castigo, ante esto los cinco se quedaron callados.

_*A la salida_

Por fin había acabo este fatídico día, todos los alumnos se dirigían ya a sus casas o salían con sus amigos.

La triste vida de nuestros protagonistas no daba para más, estaban recogiendo sus cosas y lamentando su existencia, pues no habían recibido chocolates de las únicas chicas de las que sí querían recibir algo. Deprimidos como estaban cada uno emprendió su camino por separado.

*Los siguientes hechos ocurrieron simultáneamente*

Yuta se dirigió al salón de Mana, al llegar encontró a algunas de sus compañeras y decidió preguntarles por ella:

-Hola chicas, ¿han visto a Mana?

-Hace rato que se fue.

-Oh, bueno, gracias…-dijo Yuta al momento en que salía corriendo-.

Yuta salió corriendo de la escuela y siguió el camino que siempre tomaba para ir a casa, más o menos a la mitad del camino la vió a lo lejos.

-¡Mana!-gritó Yuta en cuanto la vio, provocando que ella se detuviera pero sin voltearlo a ver-.

Yuta alcanzó a Mana, pero al ver que ésta ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada, decidió simplemente caminar con ella en silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

-Esstee…amm…hoy conocí a NK…la chica de las cartas-dijo Yuta dándose cuenta de que fue lo más estúpido que se le pudo ocurrir-.

-Sí, lo sé…-le contestó Mana de forma cortante-.

-Bueno…pues…no pasó nada-continuó Yuta, pero Mana permaneció en silencio, no sabía que más decirle, ni siquiera sabía exactamente que era lo que debía explicarle-cuando te vi…me fui de ahí, pero ya no pude encontrarte.

-¿Y para qué me estabas buscando?

-Pues…creí que estabas molesta…

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy muy molesta y no sé por qué!-le gritó Mana de repente-.

Yuta se quedó un momento en shock sin saber qué decir, pero al ver la cara enojada y a la vez sonrojada de Mana entendió todo y simplemente comenzó a reírse.

-¡¿De qué te estás riendo?!-le gritó aún más enojada-.

-Jajaja…de nada-le dijo Yuta calmándose-es solo que no tienes por qué estar enojada-dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque…-Yuta se acercó a ella sin decir nada más y la abrazó-.

La que ahora se encontraba en shock era Mana, no se lo había esperado, no sabía qué hacer pero ya no estaba molesta con él.

-Yu-Yuta…-tartamudeó separándose un poco de él-hice estos chocolates-dijo mientras los sacaba de su mochila y se los ofrecía-.

-¡Gracias, Mana!-le dijo aceptándolos con una sonrisa-.

Ahora que habían hecho las paces, ambos siguieron su camino hasta su casa, dejando todo el problema atrás.

Inuyasha salió de la escuela directo a su casa, estaba algo deprimido pues no había visto a Kagome en casi todo el día; tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que al dar la vuelta en una esquina chocó de frente con alguien.

-¡Fíjate!-gritó Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba-.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Kagome inclinándose sin ver con quién se estaba disculpando-.

-¿Ka-gome?-se sorprendió Inuyasha al verla-.

-¿Eh?-exclamó Kagome al oír su nombre levantando la vista-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa.

-Yo…estaba buscándote…-dijo Kagome mientras buscaba algo en su mochila-quería entregarte éstos.

Inuyasha se sorprendió mucho al ver que Kagome le ofrecía una caja de chocolates perfectamente decorada, y la aceptó sin dudarlo.

-¡Gracias, Kagome!-dijo sonriente mientras la abría y tomaba uno-Están buenos-dijo con la boca llena-.

-Que bueno que te gusten…espero que Kikyo no se enoje…-dijo Kagome algo triste-.

Al oír eso Inuyasha se ahogó con el chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

-¿Kikyo?-preguntó Inuyasha cuando pudo volver a hablar-¿Y por qué habría de enojarse?

-¿Porque es tu novia?-dijo Kagome preguntándose si acaso Inuyasha era un idiota-.

-Kikyo no es mi novia-contestó algo extrañado-.

-Todos en la escuela lo estaban diciendo.

-Pues no es verdad-dijo Inuyasha mientras se comía otro chocolate-.

Kagome no sabía si suspirar de alivio o enojarse con ella misma por haber creído todos esos chismes.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Inuyasha al ver que Kagome no decía nada-.

-S-sí-le respondió Kagome con una leve sonrisa abrazándolo-.

Inuyasha se puso tenso pero finalmente correspondió a su abrazo.

-Oye-le dijo aún abrazándola-¿esa fue la razón por la que no te vi en todo el día?

Kagome no contestó nada y se escondió más en el abrazo.

-No seas tonta-finalizó Inuyasha abrazándola más fuerte-.

Rinne caminaba por el patio de la escuela con la cabeza gacha sin fijarse en nada en particular.

-Rokudo-lo llamó alguien, provocando que el mencionado levantara la cabeza-.

-¡Mamiya Sakura!

-Antes no pude dártelos…pero hice estos chocolates para ti-le dijo mientras le entregaba la caja-.

Rinne se sintió muy feliz, en ese momento se le olvidó todo lo malo que le había ocurrido ese día, parecía que por fin la suerte estaba de su lado.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Rinne sientiéndose aún la persona más feliz del mundo-.

-Espero que te gusten-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-.

-¡Claro! Son los mejores chocolates del mundo.

-Aún no los has probado-dijo Sakura algo divertida-.

-No es necesario-explicó Rinne-son los mejores porque me los diste tú.

Sakura se sonrojó al oír eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ranma terminó de recoger sus cosas, pero cuando iba a salir del salón se dio cuenta de que la mochila de Akane aún estaba en su lugar, la recogió y decidió ir a buscarla pensando que aún estaría en la escuela.

Buscó por todo el lugar pero no la encontró, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió un sitio en el que podría estar: la azotea. Subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta que llegó a la puerta de acceso, la abrió sigilosamente y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Akane recargada en la reja de seguridad.

-Akane-la llamó Ranma, pero ella ni se inmutó, así que decidió acercarse más-.

-¿Qué quieres?-le contestó Akane al oír que él se acercaba-.

-Olvidaste tus cosas-dijo él inseguro colocándolas junto a ella-amm…ya deberíamos irnos.

-Vete tú.

-No estaría bien que llegara yo solo-comentó, pero Akane no le respondió-.

Ranma se quedó ahí de pie sin saber qué hacer o decir ante la fría actitud de su prometida.

-Akane…lo siento-finalmente se disculpó-No debí haber dicho eso de los chocolates que hiciste.

-Siempre me estás criticando, sólo déjame en paz.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, y es en serio, solo que a veces no sé cómo…-Ranma no estaba seguro de continuar con lo que quería decir-.

-¿Cómo…qué?-le dijo Akane volteándolo a ver por primera vez en todo ese tiempo-.

-Cómo…expresarme-soltó finalmente, a falta de una mejor palabra-.

Akane suspiró cansada, recogió su mochila y sacó rápidamente una caja de chocolates.

-¡Ten! Los hice para ti, si no los quieres no te los comas-dijo mientras se preparaba para irse-.

-¡Espera!-la detuvo Ranma al ver que se alejaba-.

Ranma abrió la torpemente decorada caja de chocolates y tomó uno. Lo observó un momento y se dio cuenta de que tenía una forma bastante extraña; tras unos segundos, se armó de valor y se lo comió. Akane observaba fijamente cada expresión de Ranma sin poder creer que en verdad se los estuviera comiendo.

-Pues te quedaron bien-dijo de repente Ranma-están ricos-dijo mientras seguía comiéndoselos-.

Akane seguía sin poder creer lo que veía y oía, sin embargo, por un instante se sientió realmente feliz.

-¿En verdad te gustan?

-¡Sí!-exclamó Ranma con una sonrisa sincera-.

-¡Gracias!-le sonrió de vuelta, provocando el sonrojo de Ranma-.

-Bu-bueno, ¿nos vamos a casa?

-Sí

Y ahora que se habían reconciliado pudieron regresar tranquilos al dojo.

Ese 14 de Febrero fue muy accidentado, y aunque no todo es siempre cómo uno espera, a veces puede tener un resultado mejor.

**Si les gusto esta historia, pueden leer también nuestro fanfic largo titulado "Preparatoria Takahashi", donde estos mismos personajes viven otra aventura (que de hecho va antes de todo esto).**


End file.
